


You. Me. Prom?

by Rosicamarica



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosicamarica/pseuds/Rosicamarica
Summary: Aries has been in love with the every so popular Loke since the beginning of high school. Maybe this dance can bring them closer?
Relationships: Aries/Loke (Fairy Tail)
Kudos: 20





	You. Me. Prom?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rougescribe (rougescribe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougescribe/gifts).



As she walks down the sidewalk next to her school her brown knee length boots made a clicking sound. The looks that the other students give her anymore have become mundane. If she was being truthful, she was becoming content with the way they act around her.

Her white sweater dress seems like it would be rather warm, for her though it is her comfort. She clutches her lunchbox against her chest, as she keeps her gaze at the ground. She is taken this path for three years now. It is weird to think that soon she will not be walking the grounds. 

Everyone else is absolutely elated to be in their final semester of their senior year. A feeling she would not know herself. She knows her she is of a softer nature than most people, leaving her future uncertain in many aspects. The hardest part of it all; not being able to tell him how she feels.

She lets out a sigh as she sits down in the grass next to her two best friends. She is cannot believe how much she has been dwelling on him lately. Irksome was beginning to be her state of mind lately.

She does her best to shake it off before smiling at her friends. She is known Lucy since they were children. The blonde is beautiful and radiates confidence that she would love to have a sliver of. Levy she met through Lucy, she was a total bookworm and yet she was still radiant.

"Senior Prom I can't wait! We need to go get our dresses this weekend," Lucy stares off dreamily before taking a bite from her lunch. She had to hold herself back from making a face. She had heard that dreaded word enough times this week already nevertheless it was not very surprising to hear it from Lucy’s lips.

She does her best to make her smile natural; she’s unable to stop the sigh that went along with it "I'll pass" she shakes her head making her pink curls bounce.

Lucy sits up on her knees so she’s in her face "Oh no Aries! You're not weaseling out of this one" Lucy is nose to nose with her. She knows fighting is futile however she really does not want to go. What is the point of standing the entire night and watching all the couples dancing?

Lucy’s voice slightly raises in octave "You have gotten out of every single dance. You have to go to at least one!"

Aries swings her head away "I'll never get a date," her fingers unconsciously move along the seams of her lunch box.

Lucy huffs "You don't need a date. You need to live a little." 

Aries tries to hide her laughter "You and Natsu live enough for the little people like me." 

Levy chokes on her food setting her lunch down quickly grabbing at her water bottle. It takes her a minute to pull herself together before to which she picks up her chopsticks and points them at Lucy "She's got a point Lu."

"I was wrong to just assume you would be on my side," Lucy pouts as she sits back.

"Just saying she's not wrong," Levy's voice is sing song as she purses her lips.

“I feel like I’m being attacked” Lucy feigns being hurt as she falls back onto the grass.

“WHO’S ATTACKING MY GIRL!?” a male voice suddenly blares in their ears. Aries pulls back at the same time she brings her lunchbox up to her face. It takes her a few seconds before she registers who the deafening voice belongs too.

Levy cannot control the tiny air of exasperation in her voice “Natsu, must you be so loud.” Aries hides the giggle behind her lunchbox that she had brought up to her face. If he was not being rambunctious, he was not Natsu she mused.

With a sigh Lucy pulls herself up on her feet “Natsu I was just teasing these two,” her words are followed by a quick kiss.

Natsu and Lucy you did not have one without the other, they were going to win best couple award again this year. Most likely be crowned King and Queen of prom again as well. Aries was not jealous of them like some people, more than anything she just yearned to find a love like that.

“Oh, Loke you’re such a charmer” Aries could not stop her head from turning in the direction of that name. She only sees is the back of his orange spikey hair, but his delicate face is etched into her brain down to the smallest detail.

“Ugh are those freshmen hanging all over him” she can hear the distain in Lucy’s voice. Repeatedly she is seen the girls change around him and its never gotten easier. It is not like she has anyone she can talk to about it though. Lucy is incredibly open about her feelings on Loke and so they stayed bottled up inside of her.

Natsu had wrapped himself around Lucy but still he lightly shrugs his shoulders “Come on Luce he’s not such a bad guy.” Aries could not help but smile at his words, grateful that someone would feel that way. Loke has on more than one occasion come to her rescue and yes, he seems to come to the rescue of many females, she cannot help but feel something from it.

“Why must you always defend him?” Lucy tilts her head back and frowns at him.

“Because I gave him a chance and know him unlike someone” Natsu kisses her nose.

“Yah yah,” Lucy huffs in response bringing her head back down while wrapping Natsu’s arms tighter around her.

It happens unconsciously her gaze drifts back towards him and she cannot help but wish she could be one of those girls for just a second. She brings herself back smiling softly at her friends as they continue to finish off their lunches.

The rest of the day is a blur which is not unusual towards the end of the week. She gives Lucy a quick wave goodbye as she makes her way to the library. She sets her bag down and quickly goes into reorganizing.

She is making her way down her third aisle when she sees him leaning against the farthest side of the shelf. He notices her and gives her a tiny wave while mouthing hello. She can feel the heat on her cheeks rise as she closes the distance between the two of them.

She smiles at him “Hello Leo,” the last word was a struggle to get out.

_It was her nickname for him though it was an accident and something she never meant for him to know about. She was putting a book up on a higher shelf and she did not want to ask someone to get the ladder. So rather foolishly she climbed up the shelves themselves. She did not even see it coming her foot just slipped and she was falling back. Instead of hitting the other shelf though all she felt was warmth wrap around her._

_When she finally opened her eyes to see what had happened, she noticed that she was in someone’s arms “It looks like a lion’s mane,” the words flowed out before she could stop them._

_“Excuse me?” he blinks at her rather confused._

_“I’m sorry! Your hair just reminds me of a lion” her hands covering the blush on her face to the best of their abilities._

_“Oh? I like of like the thought of that. Lions are rather badass,” he chuckles, and she can feel it vibrate throughout her. She did not give him the nickname Leo that day but Loke started to come around increasingly after that. Then one day out of the blue he asked her “So if I was actually a lion what do you think my name would be?”_

_Leo rolled from her lips so naturally in response and his smile to that was the nail in the coffin. He leaned over before leaving and told her to call him that from now on but only when they were alone._

“There’s my favorite girl” Loke smiles at her and she cannot help but frown at his choice of words.

“Don’t look at me like that” he puts his hands up in defense.

She crosses her arms across her chest “The only time I’m your favorite girl is when you need something.” Though she would never admit it did make her heart flutter every time that he said it.

A sigh escapes from her lips “What is it you want Leo?”

“So, prom is like a big deal for some weird reason.”

“It is for some”

“Well I was just kind of wondering if you had a date?”

“What no! No one would ever ask me,” Aries tried to play it off, but her laugh was more awkward then she meant for it to be. 

  
Aries tried her best to not take his frown too much to heart “Hey now don’t be like that,” his hand moving to rub her arm in a comforting manner.

“Especially because I’m about to ask you?”

“To prom?” Aries was most certainly not understanding what he was getting at. Loke was bound to have a date if not more than one lined up for something like this. So, what exactly was he getting at by inviting her as well?

“I’m not interested in being a third wheel.”

“You wouldn’t. I’m not going with anyone.” The silence that follows his words was something neither could describe. Aries was not sure at first if she had heard him correctly and when it sunk in, she had to contain herself from getting her hopes up.

“I mean I can’t just ask one girl because that would just be chaos and they won’t allow me to have more than one date so…” as his words trailed off Aries had to hold back the tears that were trying to form.

How could she be so stupid he would never just ask her, there is no way that someone like him could like someone like her. He could not take more than one date either the school would never allow it and there was no way he could pick just one he would be eaten alive if he did. So, she was his safest bet, it was rather simple.

“Yah that makes sense. Mean we would just be going as friends,” Aries voice cracks before her voice comes out meek. Her eyes burn as she holds back her tears.

“Yah just friends….” Aries’s gaze naturally falls towards the ground. She does not see the hurt on Loke’s face or just how hard he was biting his lip now.

Aries takes a deep breath at the same time she lifts her head back up “Just two friends going to the dance that sounds like it could be nice,” she does her best to smile at him.

“Yah sounds nice” Loke trails off towards the end.

“I need to get back to taking care of the library” she is half telling the truth but also wanting more than ever to run away from the circumstance she is in.

His hands slide into his pockets as he smiles at her “Oh yah of course so I’ll pick you up on Saturday.” Aries just nods to him before turning around and heading back to the front desk. Her steps slow as she contemplates telling him that she cannot do it. She knows herself better than that though, especially when it comes to him.

There’s a ring of the doorbell and Ares goes to answer, confused why Loke would be there so early. She opens the door and it is none other than her blonde friend. Lucy holds up a garment bag hanging from her fingers and a tote slung over her other shoulder. Ares was afraid to ask what she was doing here despite her brain already telling her she is about to experience her worst nightmare.

She had been a fool to get her hopes up. She should have seen it coming that he would just need a cover. Now he would be able to dance openly with whoever he felt was the lucky girl at whatever given moment. Now all she had to do was to wrap her head around it all and be the wallflower she was meant to be.

Saturday came around much faster than she was hoping it would. Standing in front of her full-length mirror staring at the dress she had pulled out from the back of her closet unable to stop fidgeting with it. Before she could continue getting herself ready there’s a ring of the doorbell and Ares goes to answer, confused why Loke would be there so early. She opens the door and it is none other than her blonde friend. Lucy holds up a garment bag hanging from her fingers and a tote dangling over her other shoulder. Ares was afraid to ask what she was doing here despite her brain already telling her she is about to experience her worst nightmare.

“Lucy…what are you doing here?” She asks timidly. Lucy pushes past her with a big smile on her face.

“Time to get ready! I brought everything we need including your dress.” Her reply came as Ares closes the door to follow.

“My-my dress??”

“You could have picked it out yourself, but you decided not to come with,” Lucy stuck her tongue out at her before she began climbing the stairs to her bedroom. Ares could feel the panic rising in her body as she quickly scrambles up the stairs after her.

“LUCY?! What did you pick out?”

The blue evening dress was long sleeved tulle that hung from her shoulders, it had beaded crystal at the waist and very top of the dress. There was a slit the went up past her knee that Ares was trying to pull together.

“There’s no way I can wear this. We are just going as friends” Aries moves to take the dress off, but Lucy grabs her hands and holds them in her own.

“Oh no you don’t “Lucy smiles radiantly at her though her gaze is once again on the dress Lucy had chosen. It was a red sleeveless lace mermaid dress a very deep V-neck that was showing Lucy’s assets quiet splendidly. It also had a split that went up past her knee that also plunges down in the back.

Aries drags her gaze away from Lucy and up to the ceiling “Lucy they aren’t going to let you in the dance with that dress.”

Lucy has a giddy look on her face “Yes they will, now you’re keeping the dress on because even if it’s not a date some other guy is going to see you and be all over you.”

“I would rather he didn’t,” Ares mumbles to herself.

“Now we need to do your hair and make-up,” Lucy beams at her as she turns to pick up her tote.

Lucy is pushing her down into a chair within seconds and pulling pieces of her hair this way and that. Aries lets out a sigh as she just closes her eyes and lets Lucy continue going to work on her.

When she reopens her eyes, her hair is in tiny little crimp waves that has a simple flower crown nestled into it, her make up is light and barely noticeable. Looking at herself she barely recognizes the person she sees in the mirror.

“My work here is down,” Lucy smiles triumphantly behind her.

“All your beautiful work will be a waste” Aries sighs as she plops down on her bed the skirt of the dress going everywhere. Lucy sighs before walking over and pushing the dress over so she does not sit on it.

“Aries, you like Loke right?”

As soon as Lucy said it, she could feel her cheeks hearting up “Whaaattt….NO?!”

“You can lie to everyone under the sun but me so let’s try that again shall we.”

She hangs her head as she begins playing with the tulle on her dress “How obvious is it?”

“It has nothing to do with it being obvious, Aries I’ve known you since we were kids have a little more faith in me,” Lucy’s smiles softly.

“It’s stupid isn’t it?”

“Only if you never give it a chance.”

“I don’t stand a chance against the girls that are always hanging all over him.”  
  


“You stop that.”

She rolls her eyes “Yah I know I have a great personality,” while using her fingers to make quotations.

“I mean you could be a babe if you didn’t always wear sweater dresses as well,” Lucy tilts her head before nudging her with her shoulder.

“Look all I’m saying is this could be your last chance. Maybe you should give it a shot, regret that it failed instead of never having tried,” Lucy leans her head on her shoulder. Neither could bring themselves to move; the ringing of the doorbell breaking them from their moment.

Aries took a deep breath before standing up and as she was walking out of her bedroom, she heard Lucy “Go get him tiger,” she turns around and smiles at the wink Lucy sends her way.

Every step she takes down the stairs she takes another long breath. For some reason, her stairs seem shorter than usual and as her foot takes the last step, she clutches her hand against her chest. Her last few steps are over quickly, and her hand is reaching for the door the click of the door opening echoing rather loudly in the room.

“Hello Loke,” her gaze automatically starts at his dress shoes and works up his suit. She knows he sees the shock on her face when she realizes his tie matches her dress.

“Lucy told me what color to look for” he scratches his head.

Aries knew that her face was still full of surprise “Oh, I’m surprised she talked to you.”

“It was more of a threat,” Loke chuckles.

“I’m sorry….” Aries sighs.

“Shall we?” Loke offers her his arm and she very gingerly takes it without touching him too much. As she steps out onto her porch, she does not fail to notice Loke nearly tripping when he fully sees her.

Loke makes a noise at first before the words “Youuu…. Looook,” stumble out. Aries is taken back; in all the time she has known him she has never seen Loke fumble that way. She knows she looks weird, she looks absurd, but he just does not have the heart to tell her.

“I know it looks bad and I’m sorry. Once we get to the dance you can just ditch me and mingle right away.”  
  
Clearing his throat “No, you look stunning. It would seem I’m rather lucky tonight,” he gives her his trademark wink and she can’t help but smile back at him. He reaches his hand back out to her and she takes it as they begin to walk to his car.

The drive to the dance is uncomfortable; Aries cannot help but noticing how fidgety Loke is. She had been hoping that maybe they could be as they always were. They would chit chat as they made their way to the dance. Once they got there he would go off and do his thing while she would grab a drink and chill against the wall. As the seconds tick by she cannot help but wish for something to break the wall that was forming between them.

Aries finally goes to open her mouth to say something, but she realizes in that second that their pulling into the parking lot of the hotel the dance is taking place at. She quickly clamps her mouth shut and turns her gaze out the passenger window once again completely missing the look that Loke is giving her.

After he parks, he comes around and opens the door for her. She smiles up at him before once again giving him her hand which allows him to pull her up. She is not use to the heels she is wearing so she trips but before she can go down, he pulls her flush against his chest. She looks up at him at the same time he looks down at her “Careful” falling from his lips.

She cannot trust herself to not make a fool out of herself right now, so she just nods at him before taking a step back. They step further apart from each other before they begin walking towards the doors. Anyone around them can see the awkward distance between them. It does not get better when they enter through the doors and make their way to the right room.

Aries just nods at him before she turns and makes her way towards the punch bowl. She changes her mind though and turns once again making her way towards and empty table. As she sits down her gaze drifts across the few couples that have made their way to the dance floor so far.

A few minutes later she feels a presence next to her followed by the voice of Levy “Don’t tell me he already ditched you?”

Aries could see the annoyance on Levy’s face, so she put on her best smile “Oh, it’s better this way and we had an agreement anyway.

“I still think he could dance with you at least once” Levy shifts her attention towards Loke and all the girls he has surrounded himself with.

“It’s better this way,” Aries smiles as she plays with her sleeve of tulle.

Truthfully, Aries was fine at first watching friends and couples mingle as they would any other day at school. She had even gotten up to get herself a drink and much to her distain had been dragged into a couple of dances with Lucy and Levy.

The evening was enjoyable, and she was glad she had decided to go until her gaze drifts back to the corner where Loke had been and seeing him and his entourage missing was a smack to the face.

Aries feels her chest tighten; her body moving on its own as she bolts up. Everyone gives her looks of concern she gives her best smile “Excuse me, I need to use the restroom,” she quickly makes her way away from the table.

She does not know how but somehow; she ends up with a new drink in her hand on her way there. She stops next to the wall for a second then goes to grab the door, but it opens for her. Loke steps through and they both are taken back left to just stare at each other. 

The silence is deafening, and Aries cannot take it much longer she tries to move past him, but he moves to grab her. She jerks back from him unintentionally, but he does not seem to realize his hand still reaching for her. No, he is not reaching for her; he is reaching for her drink which upsets her making her jerk. His hand collides with her drink splashing it across her dress. 

Tears begin to form in her eyes as she pushes him; bursting past him through the door and into the hallway. She pushes her legs to move faster when she hears his voice coming up behind her. Arms wrap around her and panic sets in as she thrashes around. 

"Hey, it's just me" Loke’s voice calmly vibrates in her ear. 

"Shit I ruined your dress I'm sorry" Loke’s breath tickles her ear. Her heart is aching she wants him to let go but at the same time she wants to wrap her arms around his. 

She could not keep the cold sound from her voice "You could have just gotten your own."

"No, shit...the drink was spiked," he sighs. It took a few seconds for his words to set in. Aries jerks her head around to look at him. 

"Spiked?!" Her voice went up an octave.

"I should have just told you instead of trying to grab it from you," his hold relaxes, and his hands slide over her waist. 

"Let's get you cleaned up," his voice cracks for a second.

It was then that she noticed her dress was beginning to stick to certain areas of her skin. The sweet smell washing over her but there was a sharper smell accompanied with it that was sticking to her nostrils.

“I can make sure that goes to the dry cleaner,” Loke’s response resonates in her ears. His voice makes her body shiver and she cannot control the displeasure that crosses her face; he does not miss it either.

“Look I said I’m sorry I can always replace it.”

“That’s not it.”

“Then what is it?”

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with”

“Aries”

“Loke please just drop it,” he can hear the way her voice is beginning to shake.

He goes to speak again, and she lifts her hand up to stop him “Please just drop it go back to the dance and I can find another way home.”

“I can take you home.”

“I would rather not be the third wheel sitting in the back,” her tone came out bitter taking them both by surprise.

“Forgive me and…” Aries does not get the chance to finish her sentence before her back is hitting the cold hard locker behind her. Loke had his arm resting on the upper part of the locker above her head. The piercing look from his eyes makes her freeze up.

“Loke…” her voice comes out twisted in emotion. Confusion entwines together with fear and she would not admit it but there was even a twinge of curiosity.

“Now you have a problem with our agreement?”  
  
“I had a problem with it from the begin but being such the good friend, I am,” Aries finally pushes back.

“Why would you have a problem with it?”

“That’s none of your business”

“Then who I go home with is none of your business.”

“I know it isn’t” her hands suddenly push against his chest. He barely moves so she moves her hands to shove him again. He reacts this time grabbing her hands and bringing them up to hold above her head.

“Loke let me go” she attempts to kick him, but he uses his leg to hold her in place.

“I will when you stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you love me!” They both freeze up at his words.

“I can’t,” she cannot stop the tears that are flowing down her cheeks either. She can feel the last of her strength leaving her body. She goes limp and if it were not for the hold, he had on her she would have fallen to the floor. He notices the change in her and shifts to support her better.

“Your asking the impossible,” she chokes out.

“You can flaunt around with your flavors of the week but don’t ask the impossible of me” she holds her head high as she looks at him this time staring him down.

“I may not be what it is you’re looking for, but I will not push my feelings down like they mean nothing.”

“What do you mean?” Loke was pulling her against him his arms wrapping around her waist to hold her in place.

“I do love you Loke. I have for an exceedingly long time” she mumbles against his chest. She feels his body tense and waits for him to shove her away and look at her with dismay.

The seconds tick by and he doesn’t shove her away instead she feels his fingers curl tighter into her “Don’t…. Don’t play with me.”

“Play with you?” She scoffs trying to break free from him.

“Yes, don’t play with my feelings.”

“I’m not and I would never with your or with anyone. I’m not that kind of person.” He tenses again; she is beginning to tire of this game of cat and mouse they seem to be playing.

“Loke just let me go.”

“No”  
  
“No? Loke it was a question, so let me go or I’ll scream.” She tries to get him to look at her.

“I can’t. Not when the one person I thought I could never have feels the same way,” he spoke the words so softly that she wasn’t sure if she had heard him quite right.

“What did you say?” Aries curls her fingers into his shirt.

She can feel movement and then she feels his lips on the top of her head “I love you Aries,” Loke’s tone was inaudible as he places a kiss in her hair.


End file.
